1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heat sealing apparatus and, more particularly, to a detachable heat sealing apparatus, which allows a user to replace a size-adjustable unitary externally-attached electric heating device when damaged, or to change the model of the electric heating device subject to different sealing requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric heat sealing apparatuses are commonly used in shops and stalls to seal polybags or the like, keeping packed foods or articles from contamination.
However, regular heat sealing apparatus are commonly made in integrity, i.e., the shell holding the power supplier and the shell holding the electric heating device are fixedly connected together and not detachable. When the power supplier or the electric heating device gets damaged, the whole assembly of the heat sealing apparatus becomes useless and must be thrown away. It is neither convenient nor economic to use such a kind of heat sealing apparatus.
Further, a different model of a heat sealing apparatus has a different design of electric heating device. For example, a heat sealing apparatus having an electric heating device with an elongated metal heating element or a heat sealing apparatus having an electric heating device with a short metal heating element may be separately used to fit different sealing requirements. Because the electric heating devices of conventional heat sealing apparatuses are not replaceable, consumers may have to prepare various heat sealing apparatuses to fit different sealing requirements.
Further, various prior art heat sealing apparatuses are known. The inventor has also invented various designs of heat sealing apparatuses, for example, the designs disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 370078; 370077; and 356811.